DF: Burned
by Venom.ToXic
Summary: The story of the famed hero of FalconReach. Based off the game and my own imagination. Rated T for violence and mild language. Please review!
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonfable._

* * *

><p><strong>: Prologue :<strong>

_The pain in my left side was only a reminder of what was happening. The horse's gallop wasn't smooth enough to stop the explosions of pain rippling through my body. I guess I was lucky, lucky that the arrow only caught my side and not my heart._

_"We're almost there Addy. Just hold on a little longer." a soothing hand ran over my hair as I leaned back against him. His armour was hard against my back, but reassuring. Red hair fell in my face. At this point it was hard to tell if my hair was clean, or tainted in blood._

_I tried desperately to keep my eyes open, trying so hard to stay alert, but my body wouldn't let me. Every so often my eyes would open again and new scenery was quickly passing by. The scent of burning wood and bodies was lesser each time, and soon, smoke stopped stinging my eyes._

_"Oli..." I tried to speak, but a painful ripple reminded me of our dire situation. My own voice was rough and dry, tasting like smoke with a tang of blood._

_"Please rest Adalia. You're safe. I promise." his voice was slightly muffled under his helm, but it still calmed my raw nerves. I leaned against him again and drifted into the black abyss once more..._


	2. Chapter One

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonfable._

**Authors Note:**_ The first couple chapters are a little boring and follow the DF plot line. Please keep reading though. Things change a little from the original story line in chapter two and then take a turn in chapter three. From then on it's really my own plot line and not the original DF plot line. I promise!_

_And pretend the word 'born' in the title is crossed out..._

* * *

><p><strong>: Chapter One :<strong>

A Hero Is Born Bored (Extremely) 

Adalia sat with her feet hanging over the side of the bed, watching a blonde warrior pace about the room. "Can we _please_ do something?" she looked at him through her dark red hair. He just shook his head slowly in reply.

"I told you already. I need to wai..."

"I know, I know..." she cut him off, glaring at a spot on the floor between her feet.

Adalia had been staying with Ophilious in a small room at the Mess Hall in Oaklore Keep for years. Although living at the Keep had its benefits and fun, most of her days were spent reading books in her room or picking berries in the forest. Ever since the attacks on Falconreach, Ophilious had insisted they move back to Oaklore Keep, his home, until it was safe to return. She had now called the Keep her home for the last five years.

The red head looked around and caught eye of her cheap metal daggers. "Can I go hunt at least?" Ophilious looked at her and nodded slightly.

"Fine, just be back soon..." Adalia was up and out the door with her daggers, barley giving him time to finish. "... Please."

Adalia half jumped down the flight of stairs into the main area of the Mess Hall where knights from all over Lore had come to have a meal and pint of ale. Adalia greeted Sir Loin, the hall's cook and owner as she fled out the door. She jogged along the stone wall that guarded the Keep until she got to the entrance, or in her case, exit. Captain Rolith stood just inside the Keep, watching the guards up on the wall bicker. Rolith had never said a word to Adalia, ever. In fact, she didn't think he even knew of her existence, not that it mattered to her.

She left the Keep and headed south into the forest. There was a small path, but it was pretty overgrown. Adalia made her away through the trees, her long braid catching twice on a few branches. Once she untangled herself, she got out to the edge of a cliff. A smile crept over her lips as she looked out over all of Lore, or at least what seemed like it. After what could have been hours, Adalia remembered that Ophilious had asked her to be back soon and that he probably wouldn't appreciate her being gone so long.

Ophilious was only older than Adalia by a couple years, but he treated her like his little sister. They had known each other since they were small children and went everywhere together. Adalia had been orphaned at a very young age and was raised by a villager in Falconreach. After a short while of living there, Ophilious had shown up with his father from the Keep to help around Falconreach with bandits. Of course, young Ophilious wasn't allowed to accompany his father on his mission, so he stayed with Adalia and her adopted mother. They would play games of Hide and Seek inside on the cold days, and Adalia's favourite game, Hunt-the-Imaginary-Box-Stealing-Sneevil on the warmer days outside. Try to find the sneevil before it steals your box, both of which were imaginary.

Adalia turned and started to push her way back into the thick bushes when the wind started to pick up. She sighed and looked at the sky. A shadow suddenly loomed over her, and it wasn't a cloud covering the sun. She spun around and stumbled back against the bushes as she looked into the eyes of a massive dragon. He made a low rumbling noise and stuck his nose out. Adalia, convinced that she was about to become dragon chow, squeezed her eyes closed and put her arms up to her face. She could feel the dragon's hot breath on her bare forearms and whimpered softly. After an agonizing few seconds, Adalia peeked out at the dragon just as he lowered his head to the ground. This chin made a light, 'thump' as it contacted the overgrown weeds and grass. Utterly confused, Adalia lowered her arms and stared at it. All her life she had dreamed of dragons. She loved them, but this was a little too close for comfort.

Sir Baumbard, a Dragon Rider from DragonsGrasp, often visited Oaklore Keep to help with their ever growing undead problem. Adalia would watch from the Keep walls as Sir Baumbard and his mighty dragon, Glumbert, flew up and dropped bombs on the undead. He always told her that one day he would take her up, though to this day she had never been in the clouds on Glumbert's back. She did however see to his dragon's needs when he came to the Keep. Sir Baumbard was always more than willing to let her polish his scales or cool him down on a hot day with buckets of cold water.

"Hiyas!" a little red moglin's head popped up from behind the dragon's horns. Adalia jumped slightly in surprise. "The path is clear Priestess!" the moglin jumped off the dragon's head, carrying with him a stick with a leaf tied to the end. Next a woman clad in a lavish white and gold robe, stepped off the dragon's head. She was carrying with her a black and gold ornate box with a dragon head carved on the front.

The red dragon lifted his mighty head and shook himself off, stretching his wings. Adalia suddenly got a feeling for how big he was. The cliff was about the height of Oaklore Keep, if not bigger, and the dragon would be standing on the ground below the cliff.

"Pardon us friend, we are just passing through." A few while curls fell around her porcelain cheeks from under her hood. Adalia wiped some dirt from her cheek, suddenly feeling extremely self conscious in front of this woman. Adalia stepped out of their way with a slight bow of her head as they continued into Oaklore Forest.

Adalia looked back at the dragon as he stared at her with hungry eyes. She took a small step away as he leaned in, pushing his nose against her chest. Her cool amulet suddenly became a soothing warm sensation against her breast bone. The Red dragon furrowed his brow and then grinned and got ready to take flight. "We will meet again in a few years young hero!" and before Adalia could say a word, the dragon took off into the sky. She turned quickly to follow the little red moglin and he Lady dressed in white. The bushes were pushed down where the moglin must have made a better path for the lady.

'_Next time I'm out here I'm going to cut down a better pathway..._' Adalia thought to herself as the trees and bushes bit and scratched at her arms and legs. Her thin clothing didn't do much to stop them, and at this moment, she with she had armour like Ophilious to protect herself.

"Oh my, who placed this carpet in the middle of the forest?" it was the woman's who spoke. Adalia didn't remember seeing anything on her way over to the cliffs.

"Oh noes! That is not a carpet Priestess... it is a Gorrillaphant!" the little moglin's voice was frantic as the beast's growl shook the forest, followed by its ear shattering roar. Adalia got the funny image of the Priestess attempting to walk across the Gorrillaphant's body. "I will protect you Priestess!" the little moglin shouted. His voice was followed by a loud 'thwack' and then the foot tall creature flew through the air and landed at Adalia's feet.

For a moment, Adalia had the urge to punt the moglin back, but she bent down and helped him up. She handed him his stick and then drew her own rusty daggers. Just as she looked up, the Gorrillaphant was charging. Her arm automatically flew out and caught the charging beat in the foreleg as it went by. He was throwing his tusks around.

The beast was silver in colour with tusks as long as Adalia's arm protruding from its jaw. It walked on all fours, but had extremely long forelegs, and wide shoulders. He moved by putting his weight on his front legs and swinging his back body and back legs forwards. Then he moved his arms back in front and repeated the process. Even though it seemed awkward, he was very agile and fast. His eyes were yellow with orange pupils and had sharp jagged teeth. Adalia had only fought one before, but Ophilious had been with her then and did most of the fighting.

As it came back around, the little red moglin took a fighting stance with his stick held out in front of him. Adalia readied her daggers and tried to catch the creature in the neck with the blades, but as he got closer, she realized she wasn't in the right place for her attack. There was no time to adjust as his tusk slashed open her arm, and knocked away her left hand dagger. She dropped the dagger from her right hand as she clutched her arm. The red moglin had however, managed to climb upon the Gorrillaphant's back and was smashing at his head, trying to hold on at the same time.

Adalia began to recover her daggers when the tiny creature flew from the beasts back and hit her square in the chest, effectively knocking the wind out of her. As the moglin rolled off her, she turned onto her side and tried to breathe, every breath being more painful than the last. She heard the faded sounds of the Gorrillaphant's steps. Faded? No. She looked up to see the beast standing over her. Someone was yelling, but the sounds were all muffled. Stars dances in front of her eyes, barely letting her see a little red thing beating the silver lump of fur with nothing but a stick. Once the beast was stunned the moglin turned to her, talking in muffles.

"I... I... can't..." she felt a tingling sensation in her chest. Her arm felt warm and suddenly the world came back to her, full of sound. Adalia clutched a dagger and shoved the moglin out of the way was the Gorrillaphant slammed it's tucks down. The tusks imbedded themselves in the earth, narrowly missing Adalia's sides. She lifted the dagger and drove it into the beast's neck. After a moment of gurgling, the beast slumped to the side. Adalia pulled her dagger out before crawling from under the beast. She cleaned her daggers on the grass as the Priestess stepped forward.

"Thank you for saving me brave Rogue. May I know the name of my hero?" the Priestess smiled kindly towards her.

"But Priestess, you said her name was Adalia and she is the one who is destined to save the world!" the little moglin cut Adalia off before she could answer. Adalia blinked a couple times.

'Save the world?' she thought. "Um... What?" Adalia blinked again in confusion and looked from one to the other. The Priestess sighed.

"Oh Twilly..." she shook her head, "Alas, we are out of time. Good Rogue, I must ask a favour of thee. Would you please let Captain Rolith know that we are taking the shortcut?" Adalia nodded. "I'm certain we will cross paths again."

"Especially since she is going to take that Black Dragon Box and..." Twilly was cut off by another sigh from the Priestess.

"Twilly..." she then turned down another path.

"Byes Adalia!" Twilly chimed and then ran off after the Priestess. Adalia stood for a moment and then ran off back to the Keep, wondering what exactly just happened.


	3. Chapter Two

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonfable._

* * *

><p><strong>: Chapter Two :<strong>  
>× Bad Tempered Bandits ×<p>

Adalia walked most of the way back to the Keep, knowing she was in for it with Ophilious, whom, as she got closer to the gates, was waiting for her.

"Adalia! Where have you been? I was just about going to get a search party ready... to... Adalia where are you going!" his blonde hair was a mess as she walked passed him and towards Captain Rolith.

"Sir?" She asked softly as he waved over one of the knights. "Sir I have a mes..."

"Report." He ordered from the knight, ignoring Adalia.

"Sir, it's important..." but her voice was lost in their jabber. Ophilious was behind her now and grabbed her shoulder.

"Adalia?" his voice was calm again. She spun around and narrowed her eyes at him.

"What?" she snapped annoyed that the Captain once again ignored her. He was taken back for a moment, but continued.

"I'm leaving for Falconreach tomorrow, just for a few days..."

"Great!" she cut him off. "I'll pack my things." she smiled slightly and turned to get the attention that she deserved from Rolith.

"Oh no, you won't. I need you to stay here this time." She glared at him, but his stern face forced her to accept. "Alright, let's go get some dinner in the Mess Hall." He brightened at the thought of food. Adalia gave a small laugh.

"In a moment, I have to tell the Captain first that the Priestess is taking a shortcut."

"What?" Captain Rolith's voice roared through Oaklore Keep. "You saw the Priestess in the forest!" Adalia tried to get a word in, but he began to panic. "And she isn't stopping in Oaklore first? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was tr..."

"The forest is crawling with bandits that are looking for her! She is in grave danger... you must go after her!" he didn't need to tell Adalia twice. She turned and fled back towards the forest. Ophilious was quick on her heels, not questioning what was happening.

Adalia pushed through the overgrown bushes, receiving, again, numerous cuts on her arms and legs. Her sleeve caught on a branch and ripped it open, leaving a deep cut in its place. She ignored it. Ophilious was at least wearing armour, but his bare arms weren't safe. Still they both kept running until the flora broke into a small clearing. Adalia nearly tripped, but Ophilious caught her shoulder. In front of them was the Priestess, holding her hands calmly beside her. The Black Dragon Box was against a tree, Twilly standing on it. A bandit stood by the Priestess, but he wasn't dressed like all the other bandits were. The colours were similar; green hard leathers. He also wore a purple scarf like a cape around his neck and left shoulder. Held in his right hand was a long and expensive looking sword. Adalia recognized it from when she lived in Falconreach years ago. The sword looking like the one that had been built for a Dragonlord, but had gone missing during its delivery to said Dragonlord.

"Give the box Lay Celestia, and we'll kill you quickly." He spoke in a stern and rough voice. Adalia stepped up beside whom she now knew to be Lady Celestia, drawing her daggers. The woman in white glanced at the red head.

"Adalia, we must protect The Box at all costs!" she kept her hands at her sides and seemed calm. Adalia wasn't sure what kind of spells the woman could cast to protect the box herself, but she trusted her metal daggers more than magic. With a small nod she agreed and turned her attention to the bandit.

"I don't know who you are or what in Lore you want with The Black Dragon Box, but you better..." she was cut off when he slashed his sword through the air in front of himself.

"My name is Drakath! I am leader of the Darkwolf bandits and rightful owner of this land!" Adalia held back a laugh, and she could tell Ophilious was too. They both knew the bandits were conceited, but this one was a real piece of work. "That box is the key to my throne, and there's no way I'm letting a _peasant_ like you keep it from me!" Adalia growled as both herself and Ophilious held their weapons in front of their bodies. "Stand down, or like the trash you are, you will be blown away by the wind of my great destiny!" Adalia let a grin touch her lips.

"I was just going to take the box and be on my way, but you've made this personal. Let's all hope that your stupid great winds of destiny blow a tree down on your egocentric head!" Ophilious smiled and Drakath's face turned purple with rage.

"Get them!" he yelled and two more bandits dropped from the trees. The two attacked at Drakath's command. Adalia was a little taken by the bandit's strength and was quickly overwhelmed. His short sword left a small gash on her cheek as she delivered a blow to his head with the pummel of one of her daggers. This didn't seem to affect him much as he only returned a blow to her chest with the flat side of his blade. Adalia fell onto her back. For the second time today she had the wind knocked out of her. She barely blocked his next attack, crossing her daggers and catching his sword between them. They both struggled to regain power, both pushing on the others weapon. Adalia fought the pain rising in her arms and chest and was able to bring her knees up and kick out, hitting him in the stomach hard and pushing him back. She was about to get up when a splatter of blood graced her chest and jaw. A brilliant sword stabbed through this torso, small electric bolts running along its blade. The bandit stuttered and fell to his knees as Ophilious pulled his blade out of the man's back. He helped Adalia up and turned in time to parry an attack from Drakath. The leader of the bandits swung a second time, missing Ophilious' head. Then attacked again, clocked by armour this time. As the two exchanged hits, Adalia jumped in. Drakath's blade just sliced her arm as she swung it and smashed her fist against his head. He toppled backwards and Ophilious jumped on him, holding his blade to Drakath's neck. Adalia kicked the Dragonlord's loss from his hand away and smirked.

"Impossible!" he spat, "You got lucky this time Rouge!"

"Please, luck had nothing to do with it you weak fool. And the name's Adalia. Remember it!"

"Oh, I assure you, I will." The grin on his face made Adalia's stomach turn. Suddenly, Ophilious' hand and sword slipped through black smoke. Adalia glanced over to see Drakath's sword turn into smoke as well and disappear. Ophilious started to laugh as he stabbed his sword into the ground were Drakath's throat would have been, pushing himself up to his feet. Upon looking at Adalia's many cuts and bruises, he smiled.

"Why are you always getting into trouble?" Adalia just answered with a shrug.

"Because I know you're always there to get me out of trouble again." He wiped some blood off her cheek before being interrupted by Lady Celestia clearing her throat. Adalia looked at her and then noticed the absence of the Black Dragon Box and Twilly. "Where's The Box?" she suddenly asked frantically, looking around.

"Not to worry Adalia. Twilly made off with The Box while Drakath was distracted, but you must meet with him as soon as possible. He will wait for you in Falconreach." She smiled sweetly. Ophilious grunted unhappily as he wiped his blade on the grass.

"Good." Adalia muttered with a smile. "I was worried a sneevil had stolen it while we were distracted." She laughed softly.

"That would certainly be ironic." Ophilious murmured with a grin.

"And where will go you Lady Celestia?" Adalia asked after a moment of silence.

"I think I am going to enjoy a nice cup of tea and wait for your arrival, hero." and once again before Adalia could say a word, Lady Celestia disappeared. Adalia's jaw dropped.

"I can't believe it! She rides in on a dragon, makes me fight a Gorrillaphant AND a couple bandits in one day, and she can teleport!" Adalia was nearly yelling. Ophilious because to laugh again.

"Get use to it... _hero_." he dodged her flying arm and raced back to Oaklore Keep, Adalia chasing after him.

"Smartass." she muttered under her breath as she tried desperately to catch him, slowed down by the pain of her fresh wounds.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>_Told you it wouldn't follow the exact DF plot line... This is about the point were things start changing from DF, so pay attention. Ha ha._

_Please **review** guys. Let me know if there are any errors. I didn't really read over this chapter. I write everything out on paper and edit it, then type it up. Sometimes my fingers get confused. xD_

_Next chapter may be added today, not sure yet...  
><em>


	4. Chapter Three

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonfable_

* * *

><p><strong>: Chapter Three :<strong>

Falconreach- You Aren't Going

Adalia sat on one of the many cots in the infirmary of Oaklore Keep. Ophilious sat next to her, swallowing the last vile that was his heal potions. A large cut on his bare arm faded into nothing more than a light scar, which in a few days would probably fade more into nothing. Adalia waited for Sir Junn to finish with a knight before he could tend to her wounds.

"The dragon called me _hero_ as well..." Adalia explained to Ophilious. They had been arguing back and forth since they got back to the Keep. Firstly, that Adalia should see Sir Junn to patch her wounds. Secondly, as to why Adalia had no healing potions with her. She later promised to always have a couple with her. Then thirdly, that she was absolutely not allowed to accompany Ophilious to Falconreach, which lead them to Adalia now listing reasons as to why she should.

"Lady Celestia and Twilly said I was destined to have the Dragon Box, which is in Falconreach..." she held up one finger as to show her first point. "... You'll need my help with bandits, three of which we just fought..." another finger held up showing her second point, "... Everyone keeps calling me a hero..." she listed with a single interruption from Ophilious, "... The dragon called me a hero was well..." she paused, but became frustrated when Ophilious didn't agree. "Come on Ophilious! You know I can take care of myself!"

"The dragon _spoke_ to you? Like... in human?" Ophilious raised an eyebrow.

"Yes... who cares? I talked to Glumbert all the time." Adalia shrugged it off and tried to continue.

"Sir Baumbard's dragon?" Ophilious seemed confused.

"Yes Sir Baumbard's dragon! It's not strange. Sir Baumbard can carry on a conversation with Glumbert for hours."

"Addy, Sir Baumbard is a Dragon Rider. Of course he can talk to his dragon. You, on the other hand, shouldn't be able to." Adalia just shook her head. Sir Junn came over and smiled, assessing Adalia's wounds.

"Wounds from a nasty battle. We'll fix you right up." he began applying topical healing potions to her wounds. The red liquid fizzed and foamed into the wounds, turning white. After a minute, Adalia's wounded areas felt hot. Sir Junn wiped away the excess potion to reveal nothing but a faded scar. "That should do it." He smiled and stood up. "I took the liberty of adding a couple vials of healing and mana potions to your bag."

"Thank you." Adalia said with a smile, standing up. She picked up her bag from the end of the bed. It was more of a small leather pouch attached to a long thin rope. The rope looked like it would break if you were to catch it on a tree, but it was reinforced with enchantments that made it virtually indestructible. The pouch was smaller than a book, but could hold everything from potions to weapons. It too was magically enhanced to be small and light weight; even with it packed full. When Adalia opened the bag, there were four pockets that vials of potion fit in for easy access. On the other side similar pockets lined the edge, but swords, daggers, and other things fit in these. The small bag could hold a lot, but it had its limits.

Adalia slung the bag over her shoulder and across her torso, heading out the door. Ophilious followed after refilling his potions. They stopped in the Mess Hall to eat. Adalia sat down at the small table while Ophilious sat across from her. Sir Loin walked over to their table right away.

"What can I get you two?" he asked with a familiar smiled. Adalia shook her head softly.

"I just want some water." she murmured, running her nail along a crack in the wooden table. Ophilious gave her a look and then looked up at Sir Lion.

"I'll take a Doom Burger, super duper sized please." Ophilious answered. Sir Lion nodded and disappeared into the back kitchens. Adalia rested her chin on her hand as Sir Ver placed a glass of water in front of her. She peered through the water at Ophilious, only to receive a very pointed look in returned. "You're not coming to Falconreach." She stated before she could even open her mouth.

"Why? Ophilious, I've obviously needed there. The Priestess said I need to meet Twilly." she snorted when he only shook his head. "How are you going to stop me?" she could see the question caught him off guard. He really didn't have any way to stop her. Then his expression changed and Adalia knew she wasn't going to win.

"Fine, go to Falconreach, but you're not traveling with us." Adalia just nodded. "How do you plan on getting there?" he smirked as Adalia frowned. "Surely you don't plan on walking..."

"If that's what it takes, but fortunately I have a horse." she muttered, but she knew it would be a really long ride, and dangerous.

"It's a day's ride... walking would take even longer." Ophilious looked up when a Doom Burger was placed in front of him. He muttered a 'thanks' and turned his attention back to the red haired girl in front of him. His forehead fell into his hands for a moment and he gave a heavy sigh. Slowly, he picked up his burger, turning his eyes down to the table. "You can come, but you will obey any order I give you and you never leave my sight." He took an unsatisfied bite into his burger, half glaring now at Adalia. She just smiled in return.

"Yes Sir." She raised her glass and took a sip.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> _Really short chapter. Reason why I got two out in one day. I haven't finished writing Chapter Four yet, but I'll have it done by tomorrow and hopefully find time to type it up. It's getting pretty lengthy and it's not anywhere close to being finished, so that chapter will probably be long. _

_I also plan on having profiles for Adalia and Ophilious finished tonight. They will be posted on my website (see profile).__ There will also be pictures and fun other fun stuff soon. :D_

_Please review and happy reading!_


End file.
